


Delicate Touches

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [14]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Biting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gentle Sex, Incest, Naked Male Clothed Female, Sibling Incest, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You always had to be gentle with him which was incredibly hard for you at times. You’d get the urge to ride him mercilessly or mark him up with your claws and teeth. You knew you couldn’t though. There were many limitations with Lucifer that you had to obey. You figured gentle touches were better than none at all.





	Delicate Touches

You nuzzle your nose against the frail skin of Lucifer’s pale neck. Feeling the blood coursing strongly through his veins, a ghost of a smile tugs at your lips as you kiss on his jugular. Receiving a hum of approval you feel his arm wrap around you despite the difficulty it proved with all the tubes connected to his arms; tubes that kept him alive. Without them, your dear brother would rot even quicker in his host body. Lucifer always had trouble finding a vessel that could hold him for long. They always ended up deteriorating, none ever lasting long. That was something he desperately wanted to change; not for himself, but so your father, Satan, could be able to set foot in Assiah. It was a daunting task for not only Lucifer but for his group which he called the Illuminati. He controlled them and they were all too happy to do their bidding with the hopes that your brother’s goal would be achieved for they wanted the same kind of peace that Lucifer was proposing. You loved him, that was beyond a shadow of a doubt. Loved him more than any of your brothers and chose to stick with him when you were forced to choose sides. Having said that, you didn’t entirely agree with his views. Much like your brother Mephisto, you found the realm of humans quite interesting in their diversity and even beautiful. Life was beautiful there. Life could be beautiful. But your golden haired brother found mankind to be utterly ugly and wretched. He couldn’t see what you and Mephisto saw; couldn’t see the value that Assiah held. To keep your head out of the clouds, Lucifer preferred to keep you near by. He would never voice it but you knew that a part of him feared that you would choose to go off to Samael’s side. Gentle and mild mannered in his demeanor partly due to him constantly being sick, he constantly worried about losing your favor. He loved you beyond all others. You were the only thing he would allow himself to be selfish with. If anyone stepped out of bounds when concerning you he would lose his usual demeanor and make sure they didn’t even have eyes anymore to gaze upon you. Many of his male followers quickly learned to stay away from you. Only the females braved being around you. 

There was a feeling of satisfaction when Lucifer would act possessive with you. You prided yourself that you had all of your brother’s love. 

Kissing along the length of his neck you knew you couldn’t give him any loving bites, knowing how delicate he was. You always had to be gentle with him which was incredibly hard for you at times. You’d get the urge to ride him mercilessly or mark him up with your claws and teeth. You knew you couldn’t though. There were many limitations with Lucifer that you had to obey. You figured gentle touches were better than none at all. Although it wasn’t in your nature to be gentle you forced yourself to give him feather light touches and butterfly kisses. 

Sometimes that simply wasn’t enough for Lucifer. 

He grabs you by your hips and moves you to straddle him as he sits up and nips at your own neck with his sharp teeth. You stifle a whimper of delight and dig your nails into his pillow where you kept yourself up. His hands roam from your wide hips to your thighs and brush against your rear. 

Heart picking up pace, you close your eyes and allow him to explore your body as you trembled on top of him. Your tail twitches and sways from side to side. 

The machines that surrounded your brother’s sick bed gave enough noise to drown out your shallow breathing as you tried to control yourself as Lucifer’s hands delve up your skirt and pull aside your panties. You could already feel his heavy gaze trained on you. Amaranth eyes that all of your siblings seemed to possess. 

“Look at me (y/n)” He always demanded that you look at him as well. Lucifer wanted to watch you unwravel. He reveled in seeing you fall apart completely. Loved the scrunching of your brows and the parting of your kiss bruised lips. His one unoccupied hand goes to trail a finger along the base of your tail making you shiver and nearly make all strength in your arms leave you. You bite down on your bottom lip as he slips a finger past your folds and ever so slowly begins to pump it in and out while his thumb slowly starts working on your clit. 

You can’t take his gaze anymore as you lean your head against his slim shoulder. “No Luce. . .” 

“No?” He whispers before biting the shell of your ear and adding another finger into you. 

You curse yourself for being unable to prevent yourself from stuttering like you were a virgin. “No. . . No f-fingers. . . I. . . I want you.” 

“You have me.” 

Groaning you know what he’s trying to make you say. Shakily you bring one of your arms down so that you could reach down and slip your hands underneath the sheet he used for a blanket to stroke his semi-hardened cock. “I want this.” You knew that it could strain him if he were to actually engage in intercourse with you. But it had been so long that you couldn’t be satisfied with his fingers anymore. Nor your’s for that matter. 

He chuckles. It’s not quite often that he does such an action so it makes you blush. When you try to retract your hand from his hot member he stops you. 

“I shouldn’t have. . .” You begin before he kisses you. 

“No. I’m afraid I haven’t been able to pleasure you the way I should be.” 

“Luce-” 

Lucifer shakes his head, brushing the tip of your nose with his in such an innocent manner. Something that the two of you had done since childhood. Out of all of your brothers, Lucifer had always spoiled you the most. Whatever you wanted, he made sure you got. If there was someone you wanted dead and weren’t able to kill yourself, he would serve you their head on a silver platter. Literally. Even your own father had suggested once or twice that it would be beneficial for the two of you to mate and produce an offspring for the child would surely inherit both of your immense strengths. Neither of you were opposed to the idea, but Lucifer had other plans that he needed to finish before even thinking of impregnating you. He wanted to finish out Satan’s plan for Assiah and Gehenna to become one. Only then would he be comfortable enough for you to bear his child. 

“I can’t have you running off to pleasure yourself with anyone else but me.” 

“You know I would never do that.” Your eyes widen when you hearing the ripping of your underwear and feel Lucifer’s hands position you above his hardened length. “But. . .” 

A tender smile graces his already beautiful face as he cups your cheek in such a loving manner that has your heart throbbing. “You forget that I too still have cravings that need to be fed. I’ve longed to be inside you, to feel you milk me for all I’m worth.” 

You gawk at him, surprised that he would speak in such a way. You knew that Samael spoke in that manner but never your brother Lucifer. You supposed even someone like him was weak when it came to carnal cravings. Not to say you didn’t like him speaking like that. In fact it made your legs tremble and your face flush even more. It always surprised you how every time you and Lucifer made love you always felt like a blushing virgin. Like every time was your first even though you had been going at it for thousands of years. 

His lips press against your own in a tender kiss as he moves your hips down onto his ready shaft. The head of his cock entered inside of you inch by inch, ever so slowly that you felt him stretch you out gradually. You breathe out a wanton moan and your nails tear apart the pillow behind Lucifer. His entire girth was buried deep inside you; you noticed he was starting to get short of breath as you started moving yourself up and down his cock, his fingers gripping so tightly onto your hips that they would surely leave dark bruises. You took pleasure in every mark he left upon your vessel. 

You whimper out his name as you do your best not to bite down on his neck in your throes of pleasure. Lucifer doesn’t seem too intent on being gentle with you though. In spurts of energy he bucks his hips once he sees you begin to descend back down. You cling onto him, not wanting to ever let go of him. Your precious Lucifer. Even if the various tubes that stuck out of him made it hard to hold him you didn’t care. You wanted to be as close to him as possible. Cursing the barrier of clothing that kept you from pressing your naked chest to his. Lucifer placates you with sliding one of his hands between your legs and pressing small circles around your clit. 

Pleasure continuing to escalate to dangerous levels, you screw your eyes closed and could taste the blood on your lip as you had bitten down so hard to prevent yourself from accidentally hurting your brother. 

Lucifer himself was following you to the brink as his breathing was reduced to quiet pants. 

Releasing a pathetic cry and hunching over him as you convulsed around his throbbing cock, Lucifer growled; nails digging into your hips at the feel of your walls constricting around him. It was too much for him. He quickly spilled his searing seed into you. You shiver on top of him, the two of you locked in your embrace as he slowly softened inside of you. Placing another soft kiss on your abused neck, Lucifer helps you to roll beside him onto his mattress. Gingerly you touch your sore neck and pretend to pout. 

“That’s no fair.” 

Lucifer smiles sadly. “If Professor Gedoin succeeds with his experiments then you will be able to.” 

You scrunch up your nose. “That man is weird. He creeps me out.” 

Carding his fingers through your hair he tells you “We must put up with him for a while longer. He’s very important to our plans.” 

“Your plans. Not mine. I told you that I’ll be here with you, but I’m not partaking in any way, shape, or form in what you have planned for Assiah.” 

“(y/n).” 

Shaking your head you curl against him and rest your head on his shoulder. “Let’s not ruin this with unpleasantries. Besides, both of us have already said what we want to say about the matter.” 

He’s pensive for a moment before intertwining his fingers with yours. “Promise me you’ll never leave me for Samael. I couldn’t bear it.” 

You let out a gentle laugh. “You need not worry about it, Lucifer. As much as I love our other brothers, it is you that my heart is bound to.” 

Lucifer closes his eyes, comforted by your words and by your caress as the two of you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th work that I have updated onto AO3!! Thought I would share that achievement with all of you considering that I myself am happy about it. I can't believe I've written 50 stories. Oh lord xD And I wanted to note that in the beginning of starting this account and my first incest fic ever, I was ashamed with myself for writing something as taboo as incest. And I would just continue to feel bad I think around the second incest story I made. I think it's kinda funny now that it doesn't even faze me xD I've definitely come a long way. I just find incest stories more fun to write now and they are the ones I mostly come up with ideas for.  
> Also, Happy New Year everyone. May this year be much more kinder.


End file.
